Tolliver
by bloodywolf7
Summary: Not my idea, but it is my story. Red is a cat and he comes to Lizzie at night. It's an AU story, taking place pretty much the same as the canon universe accept magic is real and it flows around certain people. Red is one of those people and lets just say he uses it shamelessly for his own purposes ;)
1. Tolliver

**A/N: The idea isn't mine, just reiterating, neither are the characters but the story is all mine! I would love reviews. This will be a multi chaptered fic, but I'm still working logistics and story lines so it might be more of a post a chapter once a week or week and a half kind of thing. I do hope you all enjoy.**

 _But I thought I was a dog person…_ Elizabeth Keen thought to herself as she forked more of her Chinese takeout. She idly watched the grey tabby as it watched her. The day had been fairly normal. Well as fairly normal as a criminal profiler as she was working with the FBI's number four most wanted criminal. Her thoughts mulled over that again and again.

Red had come to her that morning with another blacklister…

 _He's positively despicable Lizzie, I'm telling you, this man needs to be taken out, now, before he can traffic any more children to the various perverts around the world._

 _And what makes him a blacklister Red? Despicable he is, I can tell that, but you know how we operate._

 _Oh Lizzie, he's much more than a trafficker. He sells these children to men, and women, around the world, some in very high places within their governments. Exploits their weakness, gathers intel… Red trailed off._

She'd cocked a brow at that. What kind of man traffics children to begin with? But what's worse, what man uses those children as spies, disregarding any sense of humanity within himself, exploiting the children and then killing them when their usefulness faded. Killing them just to kill them when he was angry…yes she was glad they'd managed to track and kill that blacklister.

She sighed, finish her carton of lo mein and throwing the empty box away. She was sore from the running and the gunfights from earlier that afternoon and when she'd arrived home wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bathtub with a glass of wine and perhaps a forbidden peak into the side of her brain that was reserved for Red and the many feelings and things she thought about him. Maybe.

But the cat….she'd gotten home and the cat had been there. Just sitting in front of her apartment door, soulful green eyes flicking about. She didn't know what exactly had possessed her to take him inside. She was a dog person after all. Maybe it was the way it looked at her, as if all it wanted was her affection. Maybe it was the way she'd been lonely, wanting another pet after the fucked up reality her life had become, though she loved her fucked up reality dearly. In any case, she'd bent down, scratching behind the tabby's ears and neck, causing the animal to purr deeply in its throat.

And now she was here, watching this strange cat in her modest apartment.

"Tolliver!" she snapped her fingers, staring at the cat. It cocked its head as if confused and she smiled. "A unique and strange name for a unique and strange cat," she muttered and padded through the apartment to her bedroom with her wine, Tolliver on her heels.

Strange indeed, Tolliver truly was. He'd paced around slowly through the house, as if looking, assessing checking, but cats didn't do that, did they? Lizzie had merely watched him as he checked everything, chalking it up to curiosity of a new environment. After assessing the apartment, Tolliver had padded back into the living room, dining room area and sat on the top of the couch, watching her. His tail swished slowly from side to side and he occasionally meowed. A deeper meow than she'd ever really heard on an animal, but she assumed it was due to his also slightly larger than a normal tabby size.

As Lizzie ran a bath, she occasionally threw glances at the tabby, who had settled himself on her bed. She felt uneasy and oddly comfortable with the animal. As if he was some long lost pet come back. What an interesting feeling it was as well.

"So, Tolliver, do you have a home little guy?" she talked at him easily, pulling a robe from her closet to put on after her bath. Tolliver's whiskers twitched as if in a feline grin and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I bet you do, as big a boy as you are," she murmured, thinking maybe she should post flyers. Tolliver meowed loudly, as if reading her thoughts and she shook her head.

"Stop reading my face, that's rude Tolly," she smiled at herself and rubbed the tabby's back a few minutes before remembering her bath. "I'll be back in a bit, try not to destroy anything." And with that she disappeared to the bathroom, intent on that bath and glass of wine waiting for her. She mentally made a list of all the things she'd need to pick up tomorrow if she was going to indeed keep the animal.

Tolliver waited patiently, never moving from his spot on the bed. Some hour and a half later, Lizzie emerged, bath robe on and much more relaxed than when she went in. she talked and talked at him, about anything and everything but avoiding certain aspects of work as if she were weary of the animal.

As if she knew, but that thought was banished when she began speaking of Red. Of him.

"Tolly it's odd, it really is," she continued, pulling out a baby tee from the closet before moving to her dresser. "He gets under my skin, every inch of it. He's annoying and rude at times and conceited as if he owns the world, and I suppose in a way he does…" _Oh if you only knew…_

"But he's charming as well…he has a way with words, spinning them in that voice of his, deep and inflected at just the right moments to really make a story fly." She said, almost wistfully. She shook her head of her thoughts, she sounded like a lovesick schoolgirl for crying out loud!

"Anyway, the man is something else, strange and unique, like you," she murmured dropping her robe and quickly dressing. Tolliver merely watched her, his green eyes sharp and clear. Intelligent.

Lizzie tossed the robe to a chair in the corner of her room before drawing the blinds shut. The moon was bright, and though beautiful she preferred to sleep in the dark. And not to be awakened prematurely by the sunlight in the morning hours. Lizzie crawled into bed, her thoughts continuing to wander to the man that usually so occupied her thoughts, her eyes watching the tabby she'd decided to keep.

"Goodnight Tolly…" she murmured, quickly falling to exhaustion. In moments she was asleep, those green eyes watching her closely…

 _She had to be dreaming, that's all she could think. The world around her was hazy as she lulled about. A smooth silvery glow kept beating against her closed eyelids, what was it? She cracked an eye open and gasped. She was facing her window and a man, a very naked, very aroused man stood there, twiddling the blind string between his forefinger and thumb. He'd opened the blinds, allowing the silky moonlight to filter into her bedroom. It bathed the room and herself in its glow. The man was still in the shadows next to the window._

" _Who…how, what?" she murmured, adrenaline streaming through her body. Slowly, the man turned his head, a feline smile and a head tilt telling her immediately who it was._

" _Red how in the hell?" she sat up, but she felt sluggish, as she usually did in her dreams. He made a noise in the back of his throat, a cross between a purr and a chuckle. He stepped forward slowly, the moonlight casting half of him in shadow but she saw enough. What a beautiful sight he was to her and she allowed her arousal to seep warmly through her body. He had thick hair across his chest and stomach and he was tone. He didn't have the lined physique a younger man did. But his masculine body, muscles honed form years of hard work and training while on the run were infinitely more attractive to her than a gym rats pumped muscles. His erection, proud and thick jutted from his hips, his manhood hanging heavily beneath._

 _She felt a soft breeze and looked down, the comforter was gone and so were her clothes. She looked up quickly, as quickly as her sluggish muscles would allow and Red was standing beside the foot of the bed. Those green eyes glinting in the moonlight, almost…almost glowing._

 _He took a deep breath, watching her, sliding a knee on the bed. She watched his physique, his erection bobbing unashamedly in his want. His hand, so very hot to the touch, on her calf made her take a sharp breath. Arousal swept hard and fast through her body, starting with his hand and ending with it as well. She could feel her nipples swell with her desire, almost painful in their need to be touched. To be suckled by this man and she moaned at the sweet agonizing pleasure of it. She would have been embarrassed if it weren't for his appreciative hum as he slid further onto the bed._

 _Her electric blue eyes watched his body crawl slowly up the bed, he bent his head to her calf and she moaned loudly when his lips connected, his other hand ventured to her other calf. And it was as if she were under water and everything was slowed down. The pleasure she felt was like hot prickles all along her skin and she felt like she was already so close and he had yet to touch her properly._

 _Intimately._

 _The moon played across his tawny skin, just as his lips played up her leg slowly. She groaned and tried to move her hands to his head but they wouldn't budge. Each time he moved closer to her soaked center, a hot spike of arousal shot through her body. Each time he would let it almost flow away and then he'd kiss her again, higher on her leg, hotter and more intense._

" _Red, how…Red…" she moaned incoherently, desperately wishing he would hurry up. She looked down, startled to see his green eyes staring hungrily at her, hovering above her womanhood. Slowly, his head lowered, she could feel the heat from his face on her spread and soaked lips. Lower still, his breath fanned across her sensitive body, so close, she could feel the moistness of his tongue, not quite touching her as he licked his lips_ —

 _BEEZZZ BEEZZZ BEEZZZ_

Lizzie jerked awake, her breath heaving from her body, drenched in sweat. She groaned involuntarily at the heavy ache between her legs. She cursed her alarm clock every which way from Sunday she could manage, pressing her thighs together. She was so close, he had been so close. Her face flamed scarlet as her dream flooded her brain, circling and circling around and around.

"Oh what the hell was that about?" she moaned, heaving herself to a sitting position and almost fell to the floor when she noticed Tolliver sitting at the foot of the bed, green eyes on her. She'd completely forgotten the animal in her state. With a groan of aggravation, she had no idea how in the hell she was supposed to face Red today, she stood and was about to head to the bathroom when Tolliver began meowing loudly and consistently, pacing from her back to her bedroom door. With a sigh she followed him all the way to the front door where he pawed and meowed more. She let him out, watching him trot quickly down the walkway and around the corner at the stairs. She shrugged, assuming he'd be back again later. Cats did that kind of thing right? She didn't have time to worry about it.

Twenty minutes later she was on the way to the Post Office, dreading the day, the dull ache still deep inside her no matter how she tried to assuage it earlier in the shower. Today was just going to be fun….


	2. Questioning Circumstances

**A/N: Ok this chapter is gonna be a little aloof, but it will eventually make some kind of sense and be cohesive! As per request from one of my reviews, I state again I didn't come up with the idea, however I don't know the author's name. I don't believe is she is an author but she is part of the Blacklist: Lizzington Shippers page on Facebook. I'll do some digging and try to find her name, but you all are welcome to check it out for yourselves as well. I just want to again state, the idea is not mine and as soon as I find the name of the woman, I'll post it as well for props for her! Please leave a review! Thanks for reading and thanks everyone who's reviewed the first chapter as well!**

She felt trepidation. It was as if the elevator was taking even more time than usual, as if it could sense her nervousness. She adjusted her jacket, though it needed no primping. Every time she thought she'd pushed the dream from her mind, her face flamed scarlet again and it was starting to be more frequent as she got closer to work. She rolled her eyes, her anger flaring for a moment at her own bodily reactions.

The elevator opened.

The hustle and bustle of the post office greeted her. Agents and personnel scurried around, some on cell phones, some on phones at their station, some carrying files. She quickly scanned the room as was her habit though this time it was for her own personal reasons. She felt her nervousness melting away as each face flickered by, Ressler, Amir, Cooper, Samar, she began to smile, stepping from the elevator.

"Ah, Lizzie! Good morning, sleep well?" she nearly jumped out of her skin. What the hell was he doing leaning next to the elevator wall!? Was he trying to ambush her for Christ's sake!? She turned to him, surprise written all over her face. He, however, was cool calm and collected in one of his signature suits and fedora.

"Lizzie, did you sleep well?" he asked again, a smirk tugging at his lips, his head tilted in that signature position of his. She glared at him.

"Yes, thanks, why are you here?" she snapped, a flush warming her face and she groaned inwardly. Judging by the arched brow on his face, he'd noticed too. She turned, quickly stalking to the office she shared with Ressler. She hoped to god he had another blacklister because she was going to need the distraction today.

He followed her, jabbering all the while. Meanwhile her mind continued to wander to places she wished desperately it wouldn't. Did he seem a little more…attractive today? His tawny skin smooth on his face, even if lined. His forest green eyes more heated? Her mind was projecting, she was sure of it.

"Anyway, I digress as you aren't paying attention to me anyway, though that's not out of the ordinary I suppose," Red's voice filtered back in. she shook her head, "Sorry, what? Actually, nevermind, do you have a case?"

Red watched her closely, his cheek twitching under his eye a moment. His sharp gaze took her in, eating her up and she felt herself grow warm again in an entirely different way. That was the same look dream Red had given her. she swallowed reflexively. His head tilted slowly to the right, a Cheshire grin coming across his face. Like a cat that got in the cream so to speak…

"Lizzie, sweetheart are you alright?" he came into the room finally, sitting in a chair across from her desk. His question was innocent enough, but his tone and infelction were another story entirely. She had a fleeting moment of panic, he had to know. _No, he can't know stop being ridiculous,_ she chided herself, _he's many things but a mind reader is not one!_ Dembe shuffled a bit, moving outside the room as if standing guard. She furrowed her brow, she was positive he hadn't been there a moment ago. She ignored the niggling feeling in the back of her mind.

"Ye-*ahem* yea, I'm fine. Don't call me that," she answered, trying to save face from the crack in her voice. He merely grinned at her. He was gleaning too much amusement from her discomfort.

"Look, Reddington, do you have a case or what today?" she was losing patience. She studiously ignored his face and eyes. They were so bright, so green, almost glowing like dream Red and it was unnerving her. Her imagination was wild! She shuffled around some papers, beginning the write up of a few reports she'd fallen behind on, her face growing more and more scarlet as the time passed. She heard a shuffle from his direction, assuming he was going to leave the room. Imagine her surprise when she felt the heat his body exuded settling against the edge of her desk next to her.

"Sorry, darling, I do so hate disappointing those I care about, but I don't have a case today. I was merely wrapping up details of the last closed case with your coworkers," he murmured above her, his hands resting against the edge of the desk. She eyed his hands, big strong hands, lean tapered fingers and perfectly manicured nails. Oh what those hands had felt like against her body, it was as if she could still feel them. Like a ghost of the caresses her mind had created during the night. She swore she could feel a lingering and soft caress against her calf, trailing up to her thigh and squeezing. She clecnched her thighs and plastered an annoyed look on her face.

"That's fine, don't you have a business to attend to?" she glanced at him and gasped. His eyes were glowing, she blinked, only a half a second, forest green eyes were watching her. It had been a mere trick of the light. Definitely. She dismissed it from her mind.

"So, I thought you were a dog person, Lizzie?" he ignored her like he was so good at doing. She narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know about Tolliver?" she asked a little quickly. She took a deep breath at his chuckle.

"Oh Lizzie, I have eyes and ears everywhere," he purred in his throat. Suddenly he stood from her desk, walking briskly toward the door. "I'll be in touch with a new blacklister soon, Lizzie. As you've pointed out, I do indeed have a business to run." He said jovially and then he was gone. Suddenly, the sounds of the post office filtered back in, as if a bubble had burst. The warmth she'd felt spreading through her was still there though and the ghost caressing had disappeared. She didn't have time to think about it though as Ressler made his appearance, and then she was spending the day bickering with him as they wrote up reports.

Red sat in his study. Well it wasn't his study, it was yet another friends' study. The old and portly mansion belonged to a rather well off business associate of his. Though the owner was on holiday in Bermuda, so for now it was Red's safe house. He hadn't lied to Lizzie, he did indeed have a business to run though he doubted it was the sort she'd expect. Or even know of. He took a deep breath, flicking his finger in what would appear to an onlooker as a nonchalant gesture. Or merely a twitch.

The heavy drapery in front of the windows across from his armchair slid smoothly to the edges of the windows, allowing the moon to filter in through the panes of glass. He felt a ripple of energy glide across his skin, infusing the power within. He let the energy crackle around him, a low hum and he basked in it a moment before settling it back into place. The sorcerer, some upstart young man from Transylvania he believed though he couldn't really recall the details, had been easily defeated. There was a reason Raymond Reddington was considered one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world. There was a reason he had an empire within that world and within the world of the criminal syndicate.

He took a sip from his tumblr, humming at the smooth flavor of the scotch he was drinking. The warmth spread through his throat and stomach, and further still into the ever present warmth of his magic. He had an innate ability, and he'd used it to the fullest extent he could. That was a story to ruminate over for another day. He checked his watch. Lizzie would be getting home soon. He watched the moon, finishing the tumbler of scotch while he lazily unbuttoned his shirt.

Maybe she'd noticed Tolliver had a tawny and white stomach tonight.

Lizzie pulled up to her apartment building, cutting the engine. Today had almost been enjoyable. Red had remained blessedly gone all day, allowing her to sort through the evening's dreams from before and come to the conclusion she needed to get out more. Or rather more specifically needed to get laid more. She snorted at her own thoughts yet again, grabbing the bags of takeout she'd bought on the way home. A few moments later found her rounding the corner to her apartment and she stopped short.

"Huh, I thought maybe you'd gone to your actual home Tolliver," she arched a brow, eyeing the gray tabby. He merely cocked his head, meowing softly as if to say she was his home now. Or perhaps it was a meow of disbelief at the several cat related items she'd also bought that evening. She leaned down, scratching behind his ears again before standing and entering the apartment. Tolliver strolled in casually, again casing the small abode while Lizzie set up a litter box, food and water bowl before getting comfortable herself. She hung her jacket on the back of the sofa, kicking her flats off before sitting at the table to eat.

Tolliver was on the back of the couch, sitting, watching. She cocked her head at the odd animal. She felt inquisitive about his nature, almost as inquisitive as he was about her and her routines apparently. The stare down between the two wasn't uncomfortable. Merely intense, as if they were studying each other as closely as possible but for no particular reason she could come up with.

"So, Tolly, where did you run off to? If you haven't a home somewhere, why not stay an inside cat?" she joked, looking down at her mushu pork and fried rice. If a cat could snort, that would be what she labeled the sound he made. She laughed and it felt good, cathartic after last evening's dreams and the day's morning shenanigans. She still had a niggling feeling that Dembe hadn't been there when Red had greeted her, but she chalked it up to her intense focus on the latter. Dembe had probably been somewhere behind him, silent in his movements as always.

"I guess even a cat's gotta stretch its paws, right?" she smiled at the animal earning a meow and a tilted head. She finished her dinner in silence, occaiosonally talking to her animal. And though he was a cat, he seemed intent to listen to her. He followed her to the bedroom after she ate as well.

"I think I'm just gonna take a quick shower tonight Tolliver," she murmured more to herself than him but he meowed regardless, easily leaping on to her bed and settling. She turned around from her closet, a long nightshirt in hand and a fresh pair of brief panties from the dresser.

"Tolliver, I had the weirdest dream last night," she blurted, as she unbuttoned her blouse. She looked up at him, his sharp green eyes on her. She didn't know why she felt the urge to speak about it, but she sure as hell couldn't speak to anyone else she knew about it.

"It was weird almost…almost like a long forgotten memory come to light rather than the machinations of my brain," she continued, tossing the blouse to the hamper. She began unhooking her bra and laughed when Tolliver turned his head. "What a gentleman," she grinned, her bra joining the blouse.

"Anyway," her slacks were next, "It was about Red, the man I was telling you about. It was…hot. It was erotic and steamy and…not somewhere I ever thought I'd let my mind go. I mean, he's not ugly, he's quite the opposite." She wandered to the bathroom and started the water.

"He's very attractive, handsome and just a tiny bit yummy." She heard a meow from the bedroom, a rather disbelieving one. "Ok he's a lot bit yummy but don't' go meowing it at him!" she shook her head. She was talking to a cat. But it felt nice, having a friend there even if it was furry. She showered quickly, relating the rest of her dream to the cat as she did so. After, as she settled on the bed to read a while, Tolliver came up to her, lying next to her and watching her. She petted him absently as she read, her hand rubbing from his head all the way to the base of his fluffy tail. He purred in contentment.

She wasn't sure how she managed it, but she fell asleep like that, her book haphazardly on her lap underneath her hand, Tolliver by her side.

 _She was dreaming again. She had to be because strong hands were caressing her breasts, another was squeezing her thigh gently, another stroking her lightly through her panties. She moaned at the feeling and her eyelids fluttered in that sluggish way one moves within dreams. She had to admit it was a good dream, the hands increasing their pressure where they were, tweaking her nipples expertly so._

 _And then there was a purr, deep and primal and so full of lustful want and her eyes finally managed to open. The room was hazy again, the lamp she'd been reading by off, her book neatly on the nightstand the lamp resided on. Her eyes moved lazily, adrenaline rushing through her but for another reason._

 _There he was, again by the window in the shadows. The blinds had been left open, allowing the moonlight to filter in, giving the hazy room that silver glow. He was naked again as well, just the tip of his erection bathed in the glow. She tried to speak, but it sounded garbled, as if she were again underwater. The feelings on her body intensified and she moaned, arching into the invisible hands. She moaned the only word she could speak clearly._

 _"Red…"_

 _He moved then, stalking closer with those glowing green eyes of his. His movements were so fluid, so sensual. So feline…_

 _He crawled on the bed slowly, stopping just short of her legs curled up beneath her in the sitting position she'd fallen asleep in. And it dawned on her, his physical hands were holding him up on the bed but she felt those phantom hands as clear as day._

 _As if he read her mind, or perhaps the emotions on her face, the phantom hands disappeared and she moaned in annoyance at the loss, surprising herself. The phantom hands returned, softly at first, and then more consistently at her acceptance that weird things happen in dream worlds, and she refused to believe this was anything more than a dream._

 _Red sat back a moment, making a small gesture with his hand, and her close disappeared. The feeling of the phantom hands increased almost tenfold, as if the clothing had been an impenetrable barrier and she cried out in pleasure. She felt his physical hand, so much hotter than the phantoms, grasp her ankle and pull her down into a laying position. The phantom hands disappeared and his hands glided up her legs, parting her thighs and she realized they were in the position they'd been in the previous night, as if the dream were eager to pick back up._

 _She watched him move between her legs, knowing her sex was soaked and swollen with desire and she was eager for his tongue. Even if she were too stubborn to admit in reality she wanted him, she was more than willing to take advantage of this dream._

 _Red lifted her legs onto his shoulders and grasped her bottom in his large hands, lifting her effortless from the bed even though she herself felt like lead. And then he swiped his tongue, a tongue much rougher than she'd expected, from the bottom of her lips, up across her opening and to her clit._

 _And she moaned. Guttural, almost animal in its deep timbre shocking herself but he only seemed pleased at her responses. He did it again and again until she was trying to squirm, though she couldn't really move. Her breath panted, god she wanted him to tongue her pussy. Wanted him to slide the broad muscle as deep inside as he could, writhe against her opening, suckle her clit, anything to relieve this ache he'd accomplished in such short time._

 _"Reeed…" her voice sounded thin and breathless and she felt a vibration against her and almost bucked against his face. She didn't know if he was chuckling at her or purring delightedly but she wanted him to do it again. She wanted to come so bad, the ache in her core again almost painful with its intensity._

 _"Red…" her eyes met his and his mouth moved slowly toward her, his breath tickling her, his tongue sliding unbearably bit by bit—_

 _BEEZZZ BEEZZZ BEEZZZ_

Lizzie jerked awake, the dream shattered around her and she swore it was almost audible in its demise. With a frustrated groan, she hurled her pillow across the room. She ached, desperately soaked from the dream. Desperately wanton, she needed that release so badly. The ache was more intense, more ostensible in its need to be alleviated. She'd given in to that dream, welcomed his touches and allowed her want to take over.

And. It. had. Been. _Phenomenal…_

With a huff she rolled over to her back, staring at the ceiling and wondering. Wondering why these dreams were occurring so suddenly, why she wasn't fighting them more, why this damn cat had shown up at precisely the same time…she looked down at Tolliver suspiciously but crossed the thought out when she saw him sleeping. She smiled at the way he was stretched out, on his back with his paws out.

Later, after she'd let Tolliver out for the day, after she'd showered and gotten dressed and went into work. Later after Red called her, telling her the name of the next blacklister, after chasing leads to no avail for the day, later, she would realize, she had woken naked. Later she would realize her book was on her nightstand, the blinds were open and she had woken up, naked. Later she would realize, Tolliver's stomach had been light tawny brown.

 **A/N: The woman in question is named LittleFire Lizzington on the Blacklist: Lizzington Shippers Facebook page. The idea that Red is a cat came from her! This is a shout out to her and her great idea! I merely accepted her open post request that a story be written about it and molded it slightly to fit more the ideas I was having about it. (him being magical instead of a shifter only) Anyway, please leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Playing It Safe?

**A/N: Sorry for such a late update! The last few days have been hectic and all! Anyway, props go to Miranda Holmes for the idea of this story (red's a shapeshifting cat, visits lizzie in her dream, sexy fun times ensue, eventually in reality etc etc), but the story and it's minor tweaks (the writing and the fact it's a magic/sorcerer thing) is all mine! Anyway, disclaimed the characters aren't mine, just borrowing them! Please, leave reviews! I'm thinking after this chapter it's going to focus mostly on Lizzie and Red/Tolliver and where there going from here etc etc. Also, sorry for any missed typos.**

Lizzie should be getting to work any moment now. She'd woken up late, and let him out late. He checked his watch again, waiting to ambush her in her office. Red knew she would catch on quickly, but he hadn't exactly planned on her catching on in just two nights. He really should have known better, he thought to himself with a crooked grin.

 _"Alright, cat, I know you have to have something to do with it, so I guess I'll just have to watch you all damn night!" She'd said upon returning home. She'd picked Tolliver up, looking him over and noting his stomach was white again and she'd murmured to herself maybe she'd imagined the tawny soft fur of his belly. She'd set the cat down, running her hands down his back a few times, staring at him with that unfathomable look. That look that said her gears were turning and she was trying to piece everything together._

 _Lizzie kept a wary eye on him all night, watching, waiting he supposed. His green eyes stared back, as cat like as he could manage. He'd listened to her ramble as the night wore on, her musings getting more and more entertaining as sleep had beckoned. And though he'd desperately wanted to finish what he'd started just a few days ago, he'd let her sleep in peace, no "dreams" to speak of and he'd slept as well. Until she'd woken up, panicked that she was an hour behind schedule and her illusions momentarily forgotten…_

 _Red had quickly trotted to the waiting sedan just down the block from her apartment, quickly shifting back once inside the car. Dembe appeared shortly after, back from personal business Red had sent him to handle in the seedier parts of Russia._

And now he was here, impeccably dressed and relatively well rested for the night's tense stare down. He checked his watch again, _3…2…1…_

"Keen, where the hell have you been?" he heard Ressler call loudly from the bull pen. "Terróc is moving another shipment into DC tonight, we have details to go over, plans to finalize and you decided to sleep in?"

"Fuck off, Ressler, I didn't sleep in on purpose, we both know you're waiting on Cooper to even look at those plans let alone finalize anything, go do your job while I do mine!" her acidic reply came, coming closer and closer to her office with every word. Red could just picture Ressler's face, red with anger and a tiny bit of embarrassment but he knew the two had each other's backs no matter what. Lizzie and Ressler were like siblings, always bickering but always at each other's defense and aid when the moment called for it.

The door to her office whooshed open and closed quickly, he watched her draw the blinds before whirling towards her desk and squeaking in shock.

"Good morning Lizzie!" he smiled cheerfully over her annoyed groan. Her sleepless night showed. She had dark circles under her eyes and her give-a-fuck meter seemed to be petering close to empty.

"Red…" she shook her head in aggravation and quickly moved behind her desk. She was still ravenously aroused, though no dream Red visited her the previous evening and she wasn't keen on letting him know that fact either. Her sleepless night along with her on edge body and nerves was enough to keep her snippy even more so.

"Didn't sleep well, darling?" he took his fedora and placed it on his knee, watching her shuffle folders and papers, trying to catch up with what Ressler had been yelling about.

"Not that it's your concern, but no, I didn't." she snapped. She mulled her thoughts over as he watched her, remembering the reason for her sleepless night that had been lost among rushed thoughts through her late arrival to work.

"Wait, no, I need to speak to you today anyway," she slammed the file she was rifling through down on the desk. He arched an entertained brow at the look on her face. It was part, you-better-answer-these-questions-or-else and part I-don't-have-time-for-my-mind's-shenanigans-what-am-I-doing, and it was equal parts adorable to him.

"Yes, Elizabeth?" he purred and cocked his head.

"Tolliver, how did you know about Tolliver?" she asked quickly, her fingers slightly twitching. "There's no way someone was watching me, not where my apartment is and there aren't cameras, spill."

"Lizzie, I've told you, I have eyes and ears everywhere, just because you happened to not see them, doesn't mean they aren't always there. Especially in regards to you and your safety, which I won't put up to chance ever, at all." he bit the inside of his cheek, sure his answer was enough. He saw a little of the fight seep out of her and doubt creep in slowly.

Lizzie narrowed her eyes at him in consternation. He knew more, she was sure, but his answer was satisfactory and just so _Red_.

"Ok, suppose that's true, what's with the endearments, what's with the asking me how I'm sleeping the last few days?" she was sure, in her sleep deprived brain, that the question was sure to trip him into spilling something. She just knew it.

"Lizzie, I've always used endearments with you, you just happen to either insult me or ignore them in every case. A certain time in Cuba comes to mind, sweetheart," he drawled and she cursed, looking down at her desk. He was right. He'd always been overly fond with her, occasional sweethearts or darlings slipping in, particularly if she'd been hurt or had a near death experience.

"As for asking how you've been sleeping, I'm always concerned for how you're doing and your general well-being," he flitted his hand about in a vague gesture. A gentle, reassuring warmth and calm slowly rolled over her. He could see it slowly taking affect, could see her mind clearing a bit and her emotions settling.

"Well…I guess you're right…" she murmured defeated. Her suspicions were pushed to the side from the easing magic he'd cast into her.

"Well, if that's all we have a busy day! Terróc will indeed be moving shipments into DC of his special brand of criminal degeneracy and Ressler actually has a fairly well played and balanced plan for the evening, I suggest we get to work. Shall we, sweetheart?" he purred and he knew a bit of fang flashed, a bit of his glowing cat's eyes flashed, just a moment. He knew by the look on her face and then the disbelief following it along with the generic shake the head, must be imagining gesture one usually does in such situations.

"Yea, I guess…" she trailed off and followed him from the office. She had a niggling feeling in the back of her mind though she couldn't quite place it and it was soon forgotten, lost in the day's planning to bring another criminal mastermind down.

"Ohhh…ow…." Lizzie groaned, rubbing her side as she shouldered open her apartment door. _Note to self, dive shooting isn't as great as it looks in the movies,_ she thought. How in the hell anyone could just get up after landing on their sides on concrete at full force was beyond her. Red had to cover her a moment just so she could catch the breath that had been knocked from her. He'd even found time to chastise her! During a firefight in an abandoned warehouse on the docks of DC!

 _Now, Lizzie that was a bit dramatic and brash wasn't it? We both know that's not a true shooting position for people of our training…_

She slammed the door, a disgruntled look on her face. She could shoot however she damn well pleased…besides, she'd made her mark, Terróc's right hand man falling dead before he'd even hit the floor. She sighed, planning a long, hot bath in her head and copious amounts of wine and Chinese leftovers, when she heard a scratch at her door.

"Tolliver! Oh hey…Tolliver…" her eyes narrowed on the feline as he pranced inside. His coat seemed different, darker maybe, or more…spotted? She couldn't tell exactly but she was still suspicious as hell of this marauding cat that had taken a liking to her.

And she to him if she were honest, he was sweet as far as cats went. And he was gorgeous too, luxurious fur. He was a perfect gentleman cat, the perfect pet for someone like her. He required minimal maintenance.

She watched the feline look over his shoulder as he walked in the direction of her room as if he knew what her plans were. She shook her head at her paranoia. If last night said anything, it was that her cat seemed to be just that. A cat. Twenty minutes later and she was sinking into the frothy hot bath water, relaxing almost immediately. The sweet aromas of vanilla and spice wafted around her, the hot water lulling her.

Her exhaustion took over in no time, giving way to that dream space.

 _He stood in the doorway of the bathroom, the candles casting a glow across his body. What a dangerous game he was playing. He purred in his throat. My, my, his Lizzie looked absolutely ravishing in the hot water of the tub. Steam rose from the surface, infused with the aromatic oils she'd put in the water prior. He'd have to be careful, lest he make this dream too similar to the rest. No. he'd have to be sneaky about this, sneaky about playing her subconscious to his advantage._

 _He stepped into the room entirely, his erection bobbing. He seemed perpetually hard around her now, though simple masking spells kept it a secret. He did enjoy his proclivity for the magic of the world and the ease with which he wielded their power. A wave of hazy consciousness swirled around the room, barely bringing her from her sleep. A gentle tap to the side of the tub kept the water hot, but comfortable and steady so she wouldn't truly wake completely._

 _She shifted in the water, turning her head to the side and moaning his name. He felt his cock jump. So she was already dreaming of him. That would make this dream scape a little easier. He peeked inside her mind. Rather, he cast a simple spell allowing her dream to play partially in life, like watching an old film only her dream played in front of him, as if she were creating it in reality. He watched her mind's eye play out. He was behind her, his strong arms sliding down beneath the water against her body. His head was close to hers, lips whispering something against her ear._

 _He waved his hand, the dream fading out. He had the general gist and he could work with that. He could work with that perfectly. He knew why she'd been so on edge earlier today. Maybe now he could help alleviate that. At least in what would seem to her a rather vivid wet dream._

 _He sank to his knees behind the tub where her head rested. Nuzzling the side of her neck and inhaling her scent. So uniquely hers. She murmured in her half asleep state, turning her head into his…_

 _"Lizze…" she could swear she heard Red rumble into her ear. She turned towards him and he rumbled her name again. She felt calloused hands glide over her shoulders, felt his arms extend down along her skin beneath the water and she moaned his name back at him._

 _She cracked her eyes open, barely casting a look around before shutting them again and deducing she really was just dreaming this time. Particularly since the fuzzy outline of Tolliver was lying in the doorway to the bathroom. She fell backward into that perceived dream and let it take over. His hands continued down her body until his arms were stretched out, his mouth and nose nuzzling the side of her neck, her ear, her hair and he purred against her._

 _"Mmm, Red…" she purred back and willingly let him spread her thighs beneath the water. The rush of hot water more directly against her throbbing core made her moan and shift._

 _"Yes, Lizzie? Something you_ want _, something you_ need _, sweetheart?" Red felt himself bob against the back of the tub. There was something heady about this scape. Something so delicious about running off of one of her own subconscious want and desire instead of insinuating himself inside her mind. Though she wanted him, the dreamscapes he created wouldn't work if the desire wasn't already there, it was so much better working with something she created instead of his own creations._

 _It was sexier to him knowing she dreamed dirty thoughts about him on her own._

 _"I want to climax, Red, I've been so hot for you and so wet, working so close every day and hiding the truth of my desire…" she shifted again and his hands shifted against her thighs._

 _"Oh do tell me Elizabeth, I need to know it. I want to hear it," he groaned and licked the shell of her ear, delicately tracing it with his tongue. He kneaded her thighs before sliding back up to cup her breasts. He pressed as close to the back of the tub as he could, the cold just a heady contrast against his overheated body. The porcelain felt so good against the underside of his erection, he couldn't help but press for more pressure._

 _Elizabeth wove an intricate detailed story, fraught with naughty desires. He moaned against her ear when she told him how she loved the idea of his hands against her breasts. And so to keep the dream alive, move his hands he did. Kneading and rolling her breasts in his hands. She groaned about the way he would pluck at her nipples, pinching them ever so softly but with just enough pressure to send wet slick heat rushing through her pussy for him. And so he did just that, Red played with her nipples expertly, ever grinding against the back of the tub in time with his movements._

 _And god did she_ moan _, she moaned his name, moaned obscenities, that ache growing so much more desperate, more desperate than even he thought he could make it. She whispered against his cheek as he suckled her neck, biting the tendon lightly. Whispered about how she wanted to feel that mouth on her pussy, and not just in her dreams where they always seemed to meet. She wanted to feel that hot tongue twisting and sliding inside her opening, flicking against her clit and making her cry out. Red had to moan at that, sliding a hand back beneath the water to grasp at the top at her womanhood. His fingers tangled in the soft hair there, tugging a bit and making her cry out in pleasure._

 _She was vulgar and it turned him on something fierce. Vulgar in the way she said, I wanna suck your dick Red, I wanna taste you on my tongue while you taste me on yours, I wanna bring you to climax and swallow every last drop. And when she said that, he growled low in his throat, sliding a finger down against her swollen lips._

 _She was so wet for him he could feel her slickness, beneath and hotter than the water she was in._

 _"Oh, Lizzie, what else darling, what else?" he could feel perspiration rolling down his back, feel his breath panting in tandem to her also ricocheting arousal. "Tell me all you want me to know sweetheart, tell me all the dirty,_ fucking _, things you want me to do."_

 _"Right now I want you to slide a finger inside my pussy, Red, nice and slow and just hold it there," she murmured, shivering with anticipation. He bucked a bit hard against the back of the tub, cursing in his mind at the minor jostling it created and sent another reassuring sleep haze magic around the room to be sure she wouldn't notice. He didn't want to reveal himself just yet._

 _With a strangled moan and suckling nip to her neck he did just as she asked. The moan that left her throat had him throbbing hard to the sporadic clenching of her muscles around his digit. A mimicry of what her climax would feel like and he wanted it ravenously. Like a starving dog wanted a piece of juicy steak. And juicy she was, he knew already._

 _"Like that?" he groaned gruffly, butting the heel of his hand against her clit and she cried out, sporadically clenching again._

 _"Fuck yes, more, god I want more," she moaned and he gave her more. The game was over, he was burning up for her. Burning as hot as she was and he knew he'd have a release tonight too. He slid another finger inside her and she clenched again. She moaned and moved against him, shifting just slightly and he took the hint._

 _"Lizzie, moan for me, honey, moan my name," he watched his fingers sliding inside her body beneath the water and felt a fresh wave of her heat flow into the water._

 _"Reeed, Reeed, Reeed," she repeated, moaning his name in a mantra and he sped his hand up, sped his grinding up and they were right there, right on the edge. He was panting against her neck and cheek, his chin resting on her shoulder mesmerized by her flushed body, her beautiful cream thighs such a contrast to his tawny forearms and hands and god it was magnificent._

 _"Fuck, Red!" She groaned, pressing her face harder against his. Her breathing was sawing in and out of her chest, and his was too, his chest pressing almost uncomfortably against the lip of the tub and he thought he might have wanted her climax more than she wanted it._

 _"Yes, Lizzie, moan for me, fucking moan for me," he groaned harshly and butted his hand against her bundle of nerves, grinding it for good measure and she came apart spectacularly, with his name ripping from her throat and a wave of magic washing over him, an outburst of hidden power and it triggered his own orgasm. and they pulsed together, her walls around his fingers. His entire shaft and heavy balls as well, in complete time._

 _"Fuck, Lizzie, I'm coming!" he groaned as his seed splattered between his body and the back of the tub._

Lizzie woke startled, the water sloshing in the tub and over the sides. She was gasping for breath, a long drawn out groan escaping her body as the remnants of her climax rushed through her. She looked around dazed, realizing she must have fallen asleep in the bath. She recalled the dream that had brought her to such a delicious and all-consuming orgasm and blushed. Her mind had created that all on its own. She blushed again.

Twenty minutes later and she was falling into bed, satiated with warm calming waves washing over her. She felt invigorated though as well, as if a burning power sizzled somewhere inside her at the release her dream had provided. She whispered goodnight to Tolliver and thought nothing more of it.

Her night was dreamless from that moment on.


	4. Mission: Safety, Status: Failed

**A/N: Dear god I hope you all are still here! I'm so sorry for the disappearance. Some personal issues came about that needed handling. School started and anyway, I do apologize and I do hope you all will stick with me through this story. I do love reviews so as always please them for me! As I stated before, the rest of this story is focusing on them. What is this power she has? Does she know it's there? Will Red help her? Is it…meant to be? Ooo decisions decisions! I do hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing PWP with just a little bit of plot! Characters aren't mine, just borrowing them! Though if the owners wanted to take a bit here and there…ah we can all dream right?**

Lizzie woke slowly. She felt more relaxed than she had in a while. She stretched, staring at the ceiling and letting her mind wander for just a bit. She felt…deliciously satiated. Her eyes narrowed. Almost _too_ satiated for just a rather spectacular wet dream. She combed through the dream, desperate for some kind of clue as to what was really going on. She felt a low buzzing throughout her body as well. it wasn't uncomfortable, it was just…there.

She sat up and looked around, Tolliver was asleep on the end of the bed. She narrowed her eyes at him. His coat was definitely different. It was actually subtle. Very subtle. But she was absolutely sure there were less stripes than before.

Lizzie went about her usual morning schedule. She got up, petted Tolliver a moment even though she was suspicious as hell of the feline, ate some breakfast and took a quick shower. The only difference was her mind. Over and over again she combed the evening for any kind of clue, something to tell her she wasn't imagining things. That something was definitely up so to speak.

She remembered getting home, remembered thinking about how Red had found time to scold her in the firefight. She rolled her eyes, even now as she cleaned her apartment for lack of anything better to do.

She remembered getting ready for the bath and sliding into the warm water. And then…it was hazy. She didn't remember falling asleep, but that wasn't abnormal. Who remembers falling asleep on any given night? She shook her head, scrubbing the sink perhaps a bit too hard. No she couldn't count that as odd. The dream though. It was so…so vivid in her mind. So bright, not hazy like most dreams at all. With a red blush creeping up her face she danced over every single detail.

The longer she thought about the way he'd touched her, the longer she reviewed every minute detail and more attention she paid that dream, the hotter she grew. But nothing seemed out of the ordinary about it. Except…she sat the sponge down on the counter, turning and crossing her arms as she leaned against it. She narrowed her eyes and concentrated very deliberately on just a single second of the dream she'd had.

 _…"Damn!" there was a minor thump as the tub jostled a bit, her eyes cracked open for just a moment, she narrowed her eyes a bit as what looked like Tolliver fizzled, blinked out and then back in and then she was back under the spell…._

"AHA!" she pointed triumphantly into the air. There! That moment, that wasn't part of the dream. It couldn't have been. There was just no way her mind would conjure that in such a delectable wet dream. But wait…did that mean it wasn't a dream at all? She hurried to the spot on the wall she'd set Tolliver's bowls and food on. She studied them, quickly deducing they hadn't been touched at all. Not the food or the water, or even the toys she'd set down.

As Lizzie started to piece together that Tolliver either _was_ Red or at the very least had _something_ to do with him, she could feel that buzzing warmth growing within her. It was almost as if it were excited too, as if it wanted her to piece it all together and confront him. As if it were pulled toward him, as much as she was if not more.

Tolliver wandered into the room as she stood studying the bowls. He sat, watching her closely as she hadn't noticed him. She knew. And he knew she knew. It was now only a matter of time before she confronted him. He weighed his options. He could show himself now, or wait and see what she would come up with. Perhaps she hadn't deduced he was Red yet, and would disclose her plans to him. He could see the gears turning in her head, as she seemed to do a lot lately.

She didn't look particularly angry though. Maybe a little perturbed but at what he wouldn't know until she told him.

Lizzie looked up to see Tolliver watching her, his tail swishing lazily back and forth. She had to admit, he didn't seem like the powerful Concierge of Crime. Sure, for a cat he was elegant but most cats were. His green eyes were disconcertingly close to the current man that plagued her thoughts. The strange buzzing, which she'd realized had actually started the night before, pulsed when she looked at the cat.

It had to be him. The cat had to be him. It had to be. Right? She wasn't crazy? She walked towards him slowly.

"I know it's you. It's the only thing that makes any kind of sense at the moment," she ventured, peeling her yellow cleaning gloves from her hands. Tolliver merely stretched and meowed, padding quickly to the front door and scratching at it.

"Oh no, no no, I know it's you Red. It has to be you. You glitched whatever the hell you've been doing last night, you glitched it." she stood with her feet shoulder width apart, hands on her hips. She had the most adorable determined look on her face. Tolliver meowed more insistently at the door.

"Red, the jig is up, show yourself dammit!" she stomped her foot and crossed her arm but the feline merely meowed again, circling in front of the door and she growled in frustration.

"Fine, you wanna play this game, we'll play," she stomped to the door flinging it open, squeaking in shock to see Red standing there, his hand raised as if to knock.

"Lizzie!" he smiled exuberantly as Tolliver ran out the door. "I see you're up and about early!" he breezed in, a bag in one hand and coffee in the other.

Her eyes widened as a burst of magical energy pulsed through her, hard and hot and just a little bit wanton. She quickly scanned the outside for any sign of Tolliver but the feline was gone. She turned, quickly shutting the door.

"I dreamed of you last night," she watched him sit at her table, pulling two bagels from the bag and setting the coffee down as well.

"Oh do tell darling girl, I must admit you've plagued my dreams for a while," he smiled, "And come sit down, try this bagel and coffee. I picked it up fresh from this absolutely astonishing little café just down the street. Honestly Lizzie, its simply delicious." He looked up, his lips almost rolling around the last word and she felt heat spark down into her belly. His green eyes were nothing short of the bedroom variety, almost glowing in their intensity. He was playing with her dammit. She just knew it.

"Red…how did you get in my house? What's going on? I know it was you and that it wasn't a dream it couldn't have possibly been a dream I had last night." She began pacing and quickly spoke.

She could feel that strange buzzing, pulsing, warming as if it knew something she didn't. As if it were excited for something she had no idea was going to happen but it knew. The more she ranted, the more and more aggravated and aroused she became. She never looked at him as she recalled the dream she'd had. Even when she recalled the details that had led her to conclusion he was most definitely involved and he was most definitely not a dream. He couldn't have been.

And he just watched her, the breakfast he'd brought forgotten. He had hoped his sleight of hand of appearing just on the other side of the door would throw her off but it seemed the attempt had been unsuccessful. And his magic, lord his magic was going absolutely out of its mind. He could feel it pulsing, buzzing, running through his veins, as if eager to unite with Lizzie and the latent magic he'd unintentionally set free the night before.

It made him wonder if there was any truth in the magic world about mates. But that was an avenue to explore later perhaps. Besides, he'd already decided Lizzie was the only woman he wanted for the rest of his life. If their magic jived well together to strengthen them, than that was just icing on the cake. Or cream in the saucer, he smiled to himself.

"Lizzie, darling, are you saying you believe I'm a cat or a…shifter of some sort?" he cocked his head, setting his fedora on the table. Her blue eyes met him, clear but wild as well.

"Don't you do that, don't you talk to me like I'm crazy dammit, my whole life has been a shit storm of good and bad since you've managed to wheedle your way into it, I'm sure with you anything goes," she growled angrily. He bit the inside of his cheek, nodding in concession to her statement. She seemed to calm slightly at his acknowledgement.

"Ok so let's run with this fanciful thought line shall we? Why would I appear to you as a cat? Why would I insinuate myself so intimately in your dreams?" he stood, removing his suit jacket and hanging it on the back of the chair he'd just occupied. He slid his hands into his pockets, walking towards her. The closer he got the stronger and more intense the magic between them became. The magic in their bodies became. He was more than just curious now, and she was too and he knew she felt it as well. Even if she wasn't sure exactly what was going on.

"Subterfuge is your specialty Red, you tell me," she crossed her arms belligerently. She wasn't backing down. She meant business.

"While that is most definitely true in the line of my business, it most certainly isn't when it comes to women, Elizabeth. I assure you, when I desire a woman, she knows in the most blatant displays of sexual prowess I possess, sweetheart," he came to a stop in front of her, his baritone voice making her thrum with arousal and anticipation. The atmosphere was thick between them.

"As I do recall dropping hints about deep throat and the gspot, both of which I'd be happy to explore with you if that's what you want," his emerald eyes seemed molten and even he was beginning to get drunk on the power surging inside him as well as between them. It was heady and fraught with tension and desire.

"Crude statements spoken to make a point hardly qualify as a blatant display of sexual prowess, Reddington," she grit her teeth. The buzzing that had been ignorable was now thrumming too hot and heavy to even attempt to pretend it wasn't there. "You're deflecting, just answer the questions, will you? Tell me what you're up to, what it is you want!"

"You."

The softly spoken word hung between them. Her heart was racing. This was the most forward he'd ever been with her before. She knew he cared deeply for her that much was apparent. But she never expected him to actually answer such a direct question.

"Me?" she furrowed her brow at him. This was getting off track. This wasn't exactly what she meant by what he wanted and what he was up to. "No, no, I meant-"

"I'm well aware what you meant Elizabeth and I've answered you're questions as plainly as I possibly can. I want you. I'm up to you, I'm dancing in subterfuge deep enough for a James Bond movie as you put it because I want you." He answered quietly, slowly. He turned and walked back to the table, sure he'd thrown her enough to buy himself some time. He would be back this evening, as Tolliver but he knew she would make him shift as well.

"So you are some kind of shifter? You…what, are like…magical?" she pounced on his unsaid confirmation as such. She followed him to the table, leaning on her hands right above him. Her electric blue eyes bore into the side of his head as he prepared his bagel.

"I never confirmed such nonsense, Lizzie," he murmured, setting his bagel down and quickly standing and mirroring her stance. Their faces were mere inches apart, enough that their breathing fanned the other's lips as it were.

Lizzie narrowed her eyes at him, the thicker the tension became the headier the buzzing feeling within them became as well. She was not stupid. He had started this game, prancing in here as a cat. Invading her dreams and unearthing her deepest naughtiest desires about himself. This was not nonsense! It was…it was something. Something strange and exhilarating and mind boggling. And something she tenaciously wanted to uncover.

Red could feel her resolve sharpening and he groaned inwardly. He had expected no less from her in complete honesty, he only wished the game had lasted a little longer.

"I know you feel that, feel the…power or whatever it is. It's swirling Red, it's all around us, it's in us but you don't seem thrown by it at all," she murmured back. "It's as if you know what it is, you know what's going on and I want in dammit. I want _in_."

Red chewed the inside of his cheek, watching her carefully. He would make her wait. He'd leave her with doubt, return in the evening, perhaps even blatantly different, and if she was still just as immovable as she was now, he'd reveal himself.

"It's called tension, sweetheart, sexual tension," he stood and put his jacket on, swiping his hat from the table, "I'm afraid I'm out of time for the morning, I do have a nefarious business full of what not's and what the hell's, as so elegantly stated by you as well, to attend to. Perhaps it's your subconscious trying to tell you something, perhaps you're more attracted to me than even you want to believe." He turned towards her once at the door. His green eyes bore hard into hers and a blush crept up her neck and face.

"Maybe it's you with the fanciful thoughts and subterfuge Lizzie," he arched a brow and then was gone.

Lizzie stood there for a long moment, staring at the shut door. The power surging in her body diminished as he left, but it never completely went away. She grit her teeth, glaring after his long gone back.

If it was one thing Lizzie was, it was determined and stubborn. She'd make him reveal himself this evening. She'd make him explain everything, she'd make him tell her everything. Show her everything. And dammit, if she had to admit her desire in the process so be it.


	5. Elizabeth, My Elizabeth

**A/N: Wow I'm so sorry this is so late. I'm gonna stop saying when I'll update because while I'd love to post updates weekly, I just don't seem to have time for it lol. Rest assured! You will get updates though! They just might be two or three weeks out and I'm very sorry for that. Lots going on in this story, but this chapter is for my Lizzingtoners! Pure utter smut. Sexy magical smut I hope. Please leave reviews!**

Lizzie paced her apartment. Round the couch, into the kitchen, to her bedroom and bathroom, back out into the living room. She couldn't stay still. The dull buzzing had stayed with her all day and all day she'd grown increasingly frustrated. Both sexually and intellectually. She had so many questions, and she knew, she just knew Tolliver was really Red. She just knew it. She didn't know how, but dammit she was going to find out.

She couldn't pass the day fast enough in her own opinion. She'd already cleaned the apartment, top to bottom. She'd gotten rid of the cat things she'd bought, they were no use to her any more. She'd even gone out to lunch, went for a run, took a shower, read a book, napped. She'd done everything she could think of and yet it seemed each activity only took up minutes of her time. She was rational, she knew she'd spent an hour or better doing each activity but time is a funny relative thing when one is anticipating something rather spectacular.

She thought it would be anyway. Every way she turned it in her mind, the conclusion was the same. Tolliver was Red. Red was magical. And Red had really been touching her on those nights. She'd been driven to the brink of orgasm by his hands and mouth. Eventually she'd been pushed rather spectacularly off the edge by his hands and mouth. The way his tongue had felt against her skin, inside her. Twisting and turning, licking and lapping and oh so delectably rough in just the right way…

Her face flamed crimson at her thoughts. She couldn't help it though, she couldn't help but go over the events, the dreams or whatever they really were. Red definitely knew his way around a woman that much he'd proven. But now she itched for more if she were completely honest with herself.

She longed to feel his hands and mouth and body in real time. When she was conscious and could participate. She longed for it more than she longed for answers to this crazy predicament. Longed for it even more than for answers to why in the hell a cat Reddington?

She sighed, flopping theatrically down on her couch and glancing at her wall clock. It was almost six in the evening. A new anticipation settled into her body and stomach. Deep seated between her thighs too. He would be showing up soon. As Tolliver she was sure, but she knew he'd reveal himself. It might be a small fight with the cat to get him to, but he would show himself. Of that she was sure.

Red swirled the amber liquid of his scotch around his heavy crystal glass. Lizzie had been right, he'd felt the swirling power around them, between them. And it had stayed with him all day, making his usual business excursions a bit more tedious than usual. It dulled his senses slightly. He was highly powerful alone, but boosted by the magic of Lizzie that was compatible with his? He was absolutely drunk with it. It was an odd sort of feeling too.

He breathed deeply, watching the moon come up beyond the forest line out across the grounds of the safe house he was in. More and more power suffused his body and magic. It glided across his skin, and though it was nice and usually his general go to booster, it paled in comparison to the mixture of his and Lizzie's magic. It was rooted deep within him, deep into his bones and muscles and fibers of his very soul. The longer the day had gone on, the more and more he'd begun to realize their magic were true mates to each other. The perfect counter balance, the perfect match. It was intoxicating.

He downed the rest of the scotch, letting his hand fall to his side with the empty glass. His arousal was growing with each minute. Tonight would be a hell of a night. It would satisfy their basic needs and wants but open the door for infinitely more questions. He knew Lizzie's magic would be released in full. The perfect complement to his own, and it would swirl and burst outward he was sure in what would probably be a fantastic display to catch her attention. He smiled at the thought, hungry for her touch, hungry for her in general, as he had been for quite a while now.

The grandfather clock in the foyer struck six. The magic pulsed within him, his magic, and their magic. It was time. Time to go see his Lizzie. Time to have her. He flicked his finger once to the left, closing the drapes in front of the window. With a quick shrug his clothes were gone. He felt the shift tickle down his spine and he was Tolliver. A dark tawny Tolliver with just a bit of gold on his chest. And glowing emerald eyes.

Lizzie waited just a moment and sure enough a scratch sounded Tolliver's arrival. She quickly walked to the door and swung it open and her eyes widened. Tolliver calmly strolled in and over to the couch. Jumping to the back, he sat and watched her. She shut the door and locked it. Slowly she came around until she was facing him. It was game on now.

"Alright now I know it's you. I know, for a fact, it's you. Because Tolliver was a gray and white tabby. Most the time apparently anyway. Show yourself," she leveled her gaze at him but he merely tilted his head. The buzzing within her began to grow, shooting exponentially upward. Her skin was electric, alive with the power that began to arc between them. It couldn't be seen, not at the moment, but she could feel it like a hand on her shoulder.

"Red, dammit, I know it's you, just show yourself already! What's the point- oh my god _you're naked_!?" her sentence screeched into a question as Red appeared across from her, leaning casually against the couch the cat had been sitting on. His ankles were crossed as were his arms over his chest. Her eyes roamed his body of their own accord. Broad shoulders and long muscled legs. A matt of fur across his chest and abdomen. And his erection. Long and thick and impossibly hard standing up against his stomach. Velvety skin she was sure, hot to the touch she would guess as well. And below the rest of his manhood, a handful no doubt at all.

 _Oh my_. She swallowed hard, feeling her slick heat soak her panties straight through to her jeans. Oh my, she was in trouble.

"Mm, yes I am. But you're not. Yet," he responded casually. His emerald eyes boring into her forehead. She was staring at him and he liked the feeling. But he needed to touch her. He needed to taste her. Not just her sweet delectable pussy, but her skin, her breasts, her thighs and nipples and neck, and most of all her lips. Those pouty pink lips, he needed to taste her lips.

"Red, what the hell?" was all she could manage, finally pulling her gaze away. Her eyes were dilated, her pupils completely blown. She wanted him. The arcing power pulsed as if it knew what she refused to admit now he was here. "Why? What are you? What in the hell is this buzzing electrifying feeling?"

He watched her, the muscle in his cheek twitching a bit. He was dangerously close to becoming monosyllabic, the power surging openly and unhindered through his body unlike the mental blocks in hers. He grinned, his eyes glowing. Not just deep emerald green, but glowing like iridescent lights.

"Is that really what you want to talk about?" he murmured, no he purred she surmised. A deep baritone rumble in his chest. He stood, walking slowly toward her. A whisper of a caress against her neck made her gasp. He wasn't close enough to touch her, she could see his hands in her peripheral. He steadily stalked closer, keeping her mesmerized. Another caress made her gasp again, this time the phantom hand gliding down her chest and over her highly sensitive hard nipple.

A tiny moan escaped her throat as he came to her side. His eyes bore into hers. "Tell me Elizabeth," he murmured in that sex laden voice. He circled her as he spoke.

"Tell me what you really want, darling woman, tell me what you really…. _need_ ," his breath tickled her ear on her other side. She could feel more phantom hands gliding over her skin, feather light but in just the right places. Across her hard nipples, down her thighs and between, up her back and across her shoulders. She was trembling from the building tension they created. The already heated atmosphere now crackling.

"Tell me Elizabeth, tell me what's really on your mind," he came around her again slowly, she could feel the tip of his erection dragging against her hip to rest against her stomach he was standing so close in front of her. He smelled divine, musky with his arousal, dark and mysterious with the expensive cologne he no doubt wore, and just a bit smoky. It amped up her already fever pitch want. Her tongue slowly circled her lips, moistening them.

"Tell me Elizabeth," she felt a hand glide up her chest and neck, tilting her face so her gaze met his. When her blue eyes, dark with their want met his, she was gone.

"You," she groaned before they met in the middle. His hands, big and hot to the touch landed on her hips, already bare but she hadn't even noticed her clothes were gone nor did she care. His lips were divine, and hers were to him too. She groaned, her nails dragging through his short hair and across his shoulders. He moaned into her mouth, his tongue licking and dueling with hers. She was sweet and clear and crisp, like a golden apple on a late autumn morning. Perfectly matched to his darker, smokier coffee taste.

He turned them, backing expertly through her apartment until they reached her bedroom. Once there he pushed her to the bed and she slid back as quickly as he crawled after. He flicked his hand towards her blinds, springing them open in a cacophony of noise as if the strings had been yanked too hard.

"Red," she moaned, quickly forgetting the blinds when his mouth skated up one of her legs, moaning at her taste, moaning at her reactions. The phantom hands were back in full force. Wherever his mouth wasn't they were. Tweaking her nipples and rolling her breasts, making her groan and writhe underneath his body. Her hands grasped at the sheets, her body arching into his ministrations. She felt overwhelmed by the feelings she was experiencing.

"My name Elizabeth, moan my name," his mouth suckled back down her other leg, nipping and licking and making her yelp. He slid his hands up her abdomen to grasp her breasts himself and he hissed a breath inward. Her nipples were rock hard, but soft and oh so perfect for sucking, her creamy skin such a beautiful contrast to his own. Oh how he adored this woman.

"Touch me, Lizzie, grab at me not the sheets," he mumbled against her stomach, kissing up to a breast and sucking a nipple in. She cried out, and with that cry a burst of energy exploded from her, bright gold and curling around the room and it was as if her nerve endings exploded into activity. Every touch, every nip and suck and lick to her body set her on fire and she was desperate for more. She didn't even care there was swirling golden vortex with crimson around the top border of her room. All she cared about was Red.

His hands on her hips, nails biting into her skin he held her so tight. His mouth, going back and forth between her nipples, his lips tugging and tongue swirling around and around making her groan. His legs, the hair tickling her smooth thighs. His hard hot erection, resting against the top of her pubis, the tip smearing precum against her belly.

Red couldn't get enough of her. He growled, moving to her neck, kissing and biting and she jerked against him, the powerful magic surging around them. He was just as drunk as she was. On her and in her. He kissed her roughly, their teeth even clashing a bit but neither cared. They only wanted more. He reared back, grasping her bottom in his hands, her legs positioned up over his shoulders and brought her to his mouth.

She cried out. Loudly, the magic and swirling gold pulsing with a deep crimson imbedded within it. Red moaned against her pussy, sucking her lips and swirling his tongue around her opening. He kissed her as intimately as he did her mouth and she moaned and pushed against his face, arching upward away from the bed. She moaned his name like a mantra but it wasn't enough. She still hadn't said Raymond. With a purring growl he wrapped his tongue around her clit, his glowing emerald eyes locked on her face and sucked. She bucked and flooded his mouth with a fresh wave of slick heat and he drank it greedily.

"My name, Elizabeth, you will moan it," he murmured, kneading her ass in his hands. His own arousal was achingly hard, desperate for the clasp of her body. Be it her hand or her mouth or pussy or whatever, he needed her soon. He doubled his efforts making her cry out again and the magic pulsed again, more and more crimson bleeding through and he watched it as fascinated and delighted as he was in her. They were meant to be, this only proved it to him.

He felt her hands grab his thighs and he groaned when she dug her nails in. Enough was enough.

He dropped her to the bed, her unfocused eyes settling on his with a look of displeasure on her face though that melted quickly. He lifted a leg to his shoulder and wrapped the other around his hip, her heel digging excitedly into his ass. When her hand wrapped around his cock he jerked, moaning, his head falling back and crackles of silver sparks began dancing within the gold and crimson.

"Fuck, Lizzie, please," he groaned, rocking unabashedly into her hand and she easily guided him to her entrance. He didn't wait, he couldn't and she didn't want him to anyway. With a powerful forward thrust his dick easily parted her swollen soaked folds, the ridge of his head gliding satisfyingly against her walls.

His deep guttural moan shook his body with its intensity. Her higher keening moan a welcome accompaniment. He fell forward, his hands bracing him above her planted next to her head. His whole body shifted against her, grinding with deep but rough thrusts and she moaned, tensing her legs where they were against him.

"Elizabeth…" he moaned, his eyes locked on hers. She moved the perfect sultry counter rhythm to his and they were completely in sync. His cock stretched her deliciously so, and her body welcomed him back with each forward movement. A writhing grinding all-consuming rhyme to their impossibly unreasonable reason.

"Moan for me, sweetheart, moan for me," he groaned, jerking forward and she cried out, moaning loudly. The new positon had him grinding against her engorged clit and all she could do was moan. Moan for more, moan for harder, moan for faster, moan for _him_ , all of _him_. Her hands combed through his chest hair, making him hiss in pleasure, especially when her nails would glance across his nipples. They grasped at his shoulders and neck and thighs, urging him for more.

"Yes, oh god yes, so good," she groaned, her head thrashing left and right and she was absolutely beautiful, the moon pearling her skin. Her face glistening, hair wild and fanned across the bed where it wasn't sticking to her face.

"Elizabeth, fuck," he groaned, sliding from her body and flipping her over. The power surging through them and around them was electrifying, tickling her already over sensitized body and she couldn't help but moan at the sensation, like a warm current buzzing all over her body.

Roughly, he pulled her hips up, spreading her knees wide and he moaned at the way she was presented to him. Her pink swollen folds glistening with her sweet nectar. "So fucking beautiful," he murmured curtly before sliding his tongue from her clit up between her cheeks.

"Red, ugh, god Red!" she cried out, rocking backward. The fever pitch was soaring closer and closer to its boiling point, the magical golden light now streaming directly from her to swirl around near the ceiling, the sparkling crimson streaming from him and steady growing with each touch, thrust and kiss shared between them.

Red moaned against her, sliding his tongue deep inside her pussy, lapping at her lips and clit suckling and kissing her. He moved feverishly against her womanhood, satiating his intense need to taste her on his tongue until he couldn't stand it anymore. He got up behind her, pinning her chest to the mattress with a hand at her neck before roughly sliding back inside her body.

"Yes, fuck yes," he groaned, pounding her body with quick deep smacking thrusts. She keened in pleasure, begging him for more, meeting him thrust for thrust and jerking each time his heavy balls swung forward to smack against her clit.

"Elizabeth, my Elizabeth," he groaned, leaning backward and pulling her with him until he was on haunches, buried impossibly deep within her body. A slow pulling grind, twisting hips and rocking bodies. He wrapped his arm around her midriff, keeping her steady on her knees as she rocked back against him, the other arm around her shoulders, his hand grasping her neck lightly. She covered the arm across her midriff with one of her own, the other wrapping backward around his neck, turning her face to his and kissing him deeply.

And as they kissed, as she moved in perfect synchrony with him, their magic began to fuse and she let herself feel the warmth, the strength and power. She gasped when he slid a hand down her stomach, two fingers sliding down across her clit to frame his cock sliding inside her and when he moaned her name against her ear the dam opened. Her eyes glowed impossibly bluer, and she felt the power of her own magic burst forward and the magic around the room became a rose gold with silver sparks, _their_ magic.

" _Raymond_!" She cried, climaxing around him, her body tightening around his cock and he felt the monumental shift inside them, around them, inside himself. With a groaning grunt of her name he joined her in complete enchantment and their magic grew exponentially before bursting outward with the echoes of their cries. It circled the globe, visible and audible only to those magically inclined. It signaled their joining, it signaled their immense power together, it let every magical being and creature know.

Raymond Reddington and Elizabeth Keen were meant for each other. They were mated, fated to be together and they would be one hell of a couple to mess with.

When Lizzie woke later, Red was still fast asleep. She felt groggy, a bit drunk still from the residual power outburst from their coupling. But she felt empowered, a warm current of energy perpetually with her now. She felt alive and invigorated and it fascinated her. She looked around her room. It was if her senses had been heightened, nothing extreme but things were clearer. She could see everything in her room, where before the corners had been a bit darker. She could feel everything, the sheets against her body, Red's warm leg over hers, the hairs tickling her shin, as if tiny shockwaves were running up and down her body.

She could smell everything. The sex, heavy in the air, his musky scent wrapped in her more floral one. It was a potent mix to know they created it. To know, deep down, their scents would always be mixed. She glanced at the clock, it was only a little after midnight. She took a deep breath, oddly at peace in the serenity of the aftermath of their lovemaking. If you could call it that. She wasn't even sure. It felt like so much more.

Lizzie turned to the man in question, currently lying on his side, his leg over hers, his arm across her lap, the other under the pillow. He looked so much younger in the throes of sleep, lines erased from his face that he usually wore on a daily basis. His golden lashes long and against his cheek. The questions could wait for now, she could badger him for answers later.

She laid down next to him, settling into his arms as if it were the most natural thing she'd ever done. It'd been so long since she'd rested. So long since she'd felt so…loved if she were honest. Yea the questions could wait for now.


End file.
